


The Pylean Prince and the Fairytale Villain

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [22]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Monsters don't live happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy. (https://www.imzy.com/100words).
> 
> This drabble takes place at the end of the episode.

For a moment, Angel forgot who he was. He blames Fred and Lorne's talk of "kyerumption" and "moira." They made him believe he could tell Cordelia how he feels without it ending in disaster.

Then, Groo, with his stupid Disney prince hair, arrives in the middle of Angel's bumbling confession. Groo's "princess" melts into his arms, and they share a cheesy fairytale kiss.

Angel is not Prince Charming. He's the monster who terrorized the village and is now cursed with a conscience. He doesn't even deserve Cordelia's friendship. Wishing for more would be selfish.

Monsters don't live happily ever after.


End file.
